


The Monsters

by CrowsandCooks



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Monsters, Slash, Supernatural - Freeform, but monsters so...., but you don't need to squint, human eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsandCooks/pseuds/CrowsandCooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a monster at the bottom of the tree and Liza watches him. She swallows the sobs threatening to erupt and wipes the tears off her face. The monster smiles, his teeth are white and dull and his eyes are dark brown. The monster looks about the same age as her older brother, the one who now lives alone but still visits because he doesn’t know how to do laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monsters

 

There is a monster at the bottom of the tree and Liza watches him. She swallows the sobs threatening to erupt and wipes the tears off her face. The monster smiles, his teeth are white and dull and his eyes are dark brown. The monster looks about the same age as her older brother, the one who now lives alone but still visits because he doesn’t know how to do laundry.

 

The monster looks human, he feels human but there is something off about him. Like there is a taint in him, small and subtle but growing. She waits, would he rip his face off like those werewolves in the movies?

 

Liza clutches to the trunk of the tree tighter, the bark is smooth and white with branches bare and twisted. Her nails still hurt from clawing at the tree, climbing up the thick trunk that held no traction for her sneakers to get a proper grip. She got up eventually, she does not question how but she sits on a middle branch with her hand on the trunk and another on the branch.

 

The monster watches her, his face still human; the moon is high and bright, giving everything that stands in the forest a shadow. The monster’s shadow is alive and ever-changing, moving slowly like lava in a lamp.

 

She wretches her gaze from him and darts her eyes at the view before her. Miles of trees, all similar to the one she sat in. There is a thick smoke rising in the distance, the smoke dark and familiar. Memories of her mother sharpening the knives while her father turned the meat on the spit roast over the flaming fire pit came to her. Someone was having a barbeque; she squints a bit, no? Yes?

 

She clutches at her head, this is not home and that is not a barbeque. Her mother and father were not in this desolate forest with its blue dirt and white trees. Her sister and brother were not beside her in this tree waiting for the sun to set. This is not her home. She sobs; the sharp taste of the air becomes more apparent.

 

“I want to go home”

 

“I can take you” the monster replies.

 

She looks down, the ends of his lips widens. He raises his hands up, “I’ll take you back,” he continues, “He was only supposed to bring one back. We don’t need two”

 

Her body shakes, unforgotten terror erupts in her throat, “The bad man?” she whispers. The man with the yellow teeth and foul smell. “You need only him?”

 

The monster runs his hands through his brown hair, a low chuckle from his mouth. “Yes,” he answers, “We only need the bad man.” he grins, a flash of sharp teeth, “We don’t eat little girls”

 

Liza nods but she does not believe; just like she did not believe the bad man and his baby deer. “Where am I?” she asks,

 

“A space between spaces” he says, his tone is soft, “Would you like to go home?”

 

She wipes her tears with the sleeve of her jacket. “Is the other monster there?” She says. The one who took them here; that one looked human too. He was a tall man with skin darker than the monster underneath the tree. The monster who took her did not feel human, that monster had a suffocating presence. It was like looking at someone wearing a mask much too small for their face. She can still feel his claws from when he grabbed her arm, his mere touch drowning her in despair, before pulling her through with the bad man as well.

 

He shakes his head and points in the direction of the thick black smoke,

 

“He’s waaay over there,”

 

Liza climbs down the tree.

 

xxx

 

Jason walks back to the clearing; Vaas greets him with a smile. “Hermano!” the elder waves, turning the spit roast over the crackling fire. He glances around, “Where is the little girl?”

 

Jason sits in front of the fire pit, watching the meat sizzle, “I told you I was going to bring her home” his eyes went to Vaas, “I thought I told you no kids?”

 

Vaas flips him off, “Fuck off, it was just a bonus” he spits into the fire, “I thought you would have liked it.” he gestures at the meat, “God knows the main course isn’t much.” There is a worried tone underneath the nonchalance. “You need to eat but instead you’re dropping children home like you’re a fucking day-care,” he snaps, “You’re in a delicate stage right now, you fuck”

 

Jason watches Vaas’ shadow, so much larger than his own. The movement is rapid and the forms are always random. _A soft voice whispers in his ears, “Aren’t you a pretty thing?” the feel of claws against his cheeks, “I think I’ll keep you”_

 

“Next time I’ll get you fat business men, hombre” he continues, “Like some of those fuckers who pay for people to get hurt or burn down orphanages or something” he turns to Jason, “Would you like that?”

 

Jason feels something flutter inside him. He puts his hand in his face and feels the heats from his skin, “Yeah, I like how they taste”

 

Vaas snorts but the grin is still on his lips, “White boy got expensive taste” he yanks Jason forward, harsh lips and sharp teeth against his. “You’re lucky I love you, Snow” He places his face in the crook of Jason’ neck, “Love you enough to kill and cook this ugly fuck”

 

Jason looks at the bound man, his face frozen in agony, his rolls of skin slowly turning a golden brown as he rotates. “That is true,” he smiles at Vaas, “But you made it look rather appetizing” They share another kiss and Jason stands up, “I’ll sharpen the knives”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Buck's name doesn't get mentioned but he does get eaten so there's that. 
> 
> It's a bit pointless but I enjoyed writing it. I want to write more and I will!
> 
> ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ


End file.
